The Twister
by GhostHunter94
Summary: How will our Favorite Ninjas work out when one of the largest and strongest Tornadoes recorded impacts them? -in dedication to the May 31st, 2013 El Reno Tornado (The One Year Anniversary)- (Rated: T to be safe)
1. Beginning Stuff

**Beginning Note**: So you guys probably remember the May 31st, 2013 El Reno Tornado, Right?

If not: It was the largest Tornado ever recorded in the US, at one point having a Maximum width of 2.6 Miles wide, and having top sustained winds recorded at nearly 300 mph.

It affected areas around the El Reno/Yukon area of Oklahoma, briefly Threatening the Oklahoma City/Moore area, where they had already dealt with a Tornado of similarity nearly Two Weeks earlier (May 20th, 2013)

And while the Tornado had winds of nearly 300 mph, meteorologists only found enough damage to rank it as an EF3, not an EF5.

But what makes this Tornado memorable was the Fatalities it caused, namely of Three well known Storm chasers.

**Tim Samaras**

**Paul Samaras**

**Carl Young**

They might have had a Passion for chasing tornadoes and researching them, but at least they had died doing what they loved... even if it was at the hands of one of the largest and strongest Tornadoes to ever affect the US.

So this Fanfic is also a bit of a Dedication to those brave folks and hope they rest in peace.

**Disclaimer**: Even though i did say i'm doing something nice and dedicating this to someone memorable, doesn't mean i own it or ever will.

(It all begins next)


	2. The Tell Tale Signs

_It was a hot, humid and semi-cloudy day._

_But some people felt like this day could be unlike any other.._

_Two Girls, Both aged Eighteen, were on a sweet walk together in a park._

_One was known as Sakura, the Pink Haired Ninja, though her hair was grown out very long now._

_And the other was Hinata, the Dark-Blue haired Ninja._

_The two were taking some much needed time off, training had been really hard on them._

"Boy, we should thank Lady Tsunade for giving us this time away." _Hinata said to Saruka with relief on her voice._

"Absolutely, Normally on days like this, she'd have us training hard, and would have us Whooped by the end of the day.. but Today?" _Hinata nodded in agreement towards what Sukura was saying._

"And why did she sound so.." _The two of them stopped for a minute,_ "Worried?" _Hinata wondered._

_When they had last met up with the Hokage, apparently, she sounded concerned or worried to them._

_Like something was wrong or was about to be._

"I don't know.. usually if it had something to do with.. well.. one of us.. she wouldn't sound as concerned.. something big must be going on for her to be this way." _Sakura said to her friend after, and they resumed walking._

"Right, but what?" _That's what was asked before the Scene moved up to the Sky above them._

_The clouds were growing taller and darker, taking on a rather threatening appearance._

_Lightning flashed within the expanding storm clouds._

_A Ninja sat in a Temple a good distance from where the Girls where, and he was monitoring the changing conditions._

_It was apparent he had a bad feeling inside of him, he noticed how the storms just towered, rolled and rumbled._

_They were almost grey/dark-grey, and it made him a little afraid._

"It's bad, isn't it?" _asked a voice from behind him,_ "It may be so, Ino, but i cannot be sure just how bad it will be." _The blonde ninja stepped up next to the lone ninja and stared off at the growing storm._

"Lady Tsunade will not like this." _Ino whispered, as lightning struck off in the distance and thunder rumbled._

"Oh, you can bet she already does not." _The other ninja whispered._

* * *

_And speaking of a certain Thirty-Eight year old Ninja, she was actually Asleep at her desk._

_Poor thing had been so tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep during the last little while._

_Though sleeping at her desk may not be a very good idea, because she was Seven months Pregnant with a Baby Girl._

which_ she planned to name _'Starlight'.

_She appeared like a sleeping beauty, the way her chest slowly rose and fell as she slept._

_Her breath moved a lovely strand of blonde hair back and forth._

_A certain blonde haired ninja known as Naruto had stopped by and caught her this way._

_He couldn't help but smile at this,_ "Hm, poor thing, she must have been overworked." _He whispered to himself._

_Quickly walking up to her desk, and staring at the sleeping beauty for a minute._

_He sweetly and gently took his hand and moved the lock of hair back behind her ear with his thumb._

_She gently moaned in her sleep, he smiled at this,_ "Lady Tsunade?" _He gently asked her in a whisper._

"Hmm?" _she moaned sleepily, gently opening her eyes,_ "Poor thing, you really are tired, Aren't You? Perhaps you shouldn't overwork yourself so much.. some of us are worried about you and your health." _He gently spoke to her, trying not to make her fussy or anything._

"Mm.. that's sweet, really.." _She slowly rose up into a sitting position in her chair, with a paper sticking to her face._

_Naruto tried to hold back any laughter from this,_ "But I've been so busy lately." _She finished, ripping the paper off of her face._

"I know, how about i escort you to your room so you can sleep, and i'll take care of everything?" _He asked her with a sweet smile on his face._

"That's very sweet of you Naruto, but i really need to be up and w-" _She looked back and out a window that was behind her, and saw that the sky had grown full of dark stormy clouds._

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN GOING ON FOR?!" _She practically yelled when she saw how bad it was looking outside._

"Huh?" _He went before looking behind her, and seeing how bad the sky looked._

"Oh, half an hour or so." _The look of the sky gave Tsunade such a bad feeling._

"I was afraid of this." _She whispered, before shooting up from her chair in a hurry._

"Whoa whoa! What do you think your doing?" _Naruto went, alarmed._

"I have to warn everyone! While there is still time!" _She was about to rush out when Naruto blocked the door._

"Master.. you've worked too hard and too much over the last while, and your Pregnant, let me." _He semi-happily offered._

_She sighed heavily,_ "Ugh, very well.. clearly you really do care about me.. though perhaps a bit too much."

* * *

So it begins.


End file.
